Side band management for server means, there is a module in a server box which has an embedded operating system running in it, there is an Ethernet port attached to the module and the module can be used to remotely manage and monitor other modules in the server. This module is used purely for management and monitoring purposes. In a typical application of sideband server management, Ethernet channels are used for managing multiple requests made by clients. Here, Ethernet channels for Input-Output I/O and Ethernet channels for management of the servers are kept separate for achieving uninterrupted I/O, high performance and higher throughput. It is noted that there is a significant Ethernet bandwidth used for the management purposes of the servers in the server rack, which can be avoided. Also, when a request is made by a client device, the request carries information which may be served by the server. Here, the request comprises Internet Protocol (IP) packet for a server. In a typical application, numerous requests are made and each request carries an IP packet. Hence, there is a large utilization of bandwidth and increase in the size of data.